Not Like The Movies
by MlleLauChan
Summary: " 'I don't kwow what's going on here'. Il tendait une oreille de plus en plus attentive vers ce qui se disait à la radio en faisant la vaisselle. Cette voix qui semblait si stoïque, et pourtant moqueuse, inondait l'atmosphère de ses paroles scabreuses. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on décida de frapper à la porte de son placard." [Cadeau très en retard pour Soullakh]


Disclaimer : Ni l'image ni l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent.

Ndla : Voilà ce que tu attendais depuis longtemps, ma chère collègue psychopathe, plus connue sous le nom de Soullakh : ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Cela n'aurait pas de sens de te le souhaiter seulement maintenant mais pas d'inquiétude, le cœur y est ! Navrée qu'il soit aussi court et qu'il ait été si long à être publié, je voulais absolument à écrire une histoire originale tout en étant référencé, comme j'aime en faire (oui, je suis égoïste).

C'est cela, mon projet. Je suis trop timide pour réunir une communauté et trop perfectionniste pour être efficace. Encore navrée de t'avoir mis toutes ces étoiles filantes dans l'esprit alors que ce doit être qu'une pauvre petite étoile que tu contemples à présent. Je ferai encore mieux l'année prochaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Not Like The Movies**

 **.**

― _We regret to report the murder of the wife and her two children by their husband and father._

Il jeta un œil sur la vieille radio posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, non loin de l'évier devant lequel il se tenait, à faire la vaisselle qu'il avait laissé de côté trop longtemps. Son emploi du temps chargé était la raison l'obligeant à négliger le ménage. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait. Il s'efforçait de traduire mentalement en français pour s'exercer. Il trouvait son anglais encore très irrégulier, même après avoir passé ses études ici, dans un pays anglophone.

― _The father purchased the rifle used in the crime at his local gunstore two day earlier._

" _Purchased"… "a acheté", va falloir que je m'en souvienne pour de bon_ , songea le jeune homme. Les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, il se concentrait bien plus sur son anglais que sur la vaisselle. Par conséquent et malgré lui, il commençait à s'intéresser à l'affaire.

― _This brutal killing took place while the family was gathered at home on a Sunday afternoon._

Il leva la tête et balaya la salle du regard. Il avait une vue presque entière sur l'entrée. Entrée depuis laquelle on avait accès au salon, à la cuisine, au placard et au couloir qui desservait le reste des quelques pièces de son appartement : salle de bain, chambre, chambre d'amis et une autre dont il se servait de débarras, puisqu'il n'y voyait aucune autre utilité pour l'instant. Peut-être, un jour, une chambre d'enfant.

Il eut un soupir de profonde lassitude. Un gosse, bien sûr, tellement irréaliste comme projet de vie !

― Don't be stupid..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il lui arrivait parfois de parler anglais sans s'en rendre compte, preuve qu'il commençait à prendre le pli. Il aimait le français pour le vocabulaire, toute cette richesse et cette complexité qu'on ne trouvait dans nulle autre langue. Il était tombé amoureux de l'anglais il y avait de cela dix ans déjà, dès qu'il s'y était mis - dernière année de primaire. L'anglais avait une richesse complètement à l'opposée, qu'il trouvait tellement plus imagée, plus simple sur certains points et plus prise de tête sur d'autres. Enfin, ce n'était que son avis après tout. La France lui manquait même si cela n'aurait en aucun cas un impact sur son avenir.

― _The day of the crime, the father went to the trunk of his car, retrieved his rifle, and shot his wife as she was cleaning up the kitchen after lunch._

Non seulement il avait tué sa femme, mais il l'avait tuée dans le dos. _Pauvre type_ , se dit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en fusillant du regard sa radio. Par la suite, il devint plus attentif.

― _When his ten-year-old son came to investigate the commotion, the father shot him too._

Bon sang, il y avait plus gai comme station de radio néanmoins, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se doutait que les autres tiendraient le même discours, le commentaire choqué et sans importance, inutile et risible, en plus. Il ne connaissait pas cette émission, en allumant la radio, elle s'était calée sur cette fréquence. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à la changer.

― _His six-year-old daughter had the good sense to hide in the bathroom, but reports suggest he lured her out by telling her it was just a game._

Il entendit un bruit sourd hors de sa cuisine, sec et proche. Il réprima sa répulsion en écoutant la radio rapporter le stratagème ignoble du père de famille pour tuer sa fille. Il se dirigea vers le placard, la pièce la plus proche de sa cuisine. Rien. Il n'eut qu'à se tourner pour voir son salon. Une pile de livres était tombée à cause du battant de la porte-fenêtre qui s'était ouverte sous le coup de vent. Il se morigéna pour l'avoir laissée entrouverte sans se soucier du vent sifflant au-dehors.

Fallait vraiment qu'il pense à sortir un peu plus. Vivre tout seul et avoir un rythme de travail aussi soutenu, ce n'était pas bon pour le moral. La radio poursuivait de son côté, intarissable sur son sujet.

― _The girl was found shot once in the chest from point-blank range._

Il alla refermer la porte-fenêtre et retourna dans la cuisine. Il considéra ses mains trempées avant de les plonger dans l'eau savonneuse, brûlante. Il allait sortir un peu, téléphoner à Nami ou Robin, Conis ou Kalifa. S'il s'en sentait le courage, il passerait un coup de fil à Ace, Luffy ou Franky. Sortir seul n'avait aucun intérêt.

― _The mother, who he shot in the stomach, was pregnant at the time._

Il s'était toujours demandé comment un être humain pouvait être capable de commettre ce genre d'atrocité. Il ne comprenait pas, n'éprouvait pas une envie dévorante de comprendre. Lui-même avait été élevé dans le respect de la femme, de l'être vivant.

Un bruit assourdissant, qui ressemblait clairement à un objet aussi lourd qu'une commode qui venait de choir au sol, détourna son attention. Le plafond en avait tressailli.

― _Police arriving on-scene after neighbors called 911 found the father in his car, listening to the radio._

Le jeune homme sursauta et se paralysa, s'attendant à tout moment d'entendre ses voisins. Un cri et il appellerait les secours avant d'aller sur place. A son souvenir, il n'y avait personne au-dessus de lui mais il était tant centré sur son travail qu'un déménagement aurait pu avoir lieu qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Grand silence dans les alentours. Un des rares avantages à vivre dans un vieil appartement en pleine journée. Le loyer était si cher que l'habitat n'était accessible que par des bourreaux du travail.

Le jeune homme avait surtout été séduit par le sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait ressenti durant la visite.

― _Several days before the murders, neighbors say they heard the father repeating a sequence of numbers in a loud voice._

Ce silence était par contre un détail qui finirait par le rendre dingue. Il adorait le silence, à petite dose seulement. Il écarta sa mèche blonde vers la gauche d'un mouvement de son bras. Vaisselle terminée, il essuya ses mains et alla étendre le torchon sur son balcon. La porte-fenêtre ouverte, la voix provenant de la radio se frayait encore un chemin jusqu'à lui.

― _They said it was like he was chanting some strange spell._

Meurtre dans une petite bourgade, forcément, pour sortir une telle idiotie… La psychologie de l'être humain a une profondeur inattendue, incommensurable. Voilà tout. Mettre ce genre d'atrocité sur le compte d'une sorcellerie était parfaitement stupide.

Il baissa les yeux vers la rue. De là-haut, il avait une belle vue de la ville, aux bâtiments si bien ordonnés, aux larges rues qui ne laissaient aucun secret naître en elles.

Le jeune homme se pencha un peu, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, la mâchoire serrée par automatisme en croyant voir une tête qui ne lui revenait pas. Une vieille grincheuse qu'il croisait de temps à autre, alors que lui avait à son bras une fille. Jamais la même d'ailleurs, la fille. C'était peut-être ça qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, à cette dame âgée. Un klaxon retentit, au loin, il ne put déterminer sa provenance, puis une sonnerie de voiture qu'on aurait fracturée. Ces bruits vrillaient le crâne, il commençait déjà à avoir des maux de tête.

― _There was another family shot to death in the same state last month, and in December last year, a man used a rifle and meat cleaver to murder his entire family._

Il se tourna vers la radio crachotant cahin caha ses informations. Il ne comprenait pas non plus cette persistance de sa part d'écouter ces horreurs.

― _In each case, the perpetrators were fathers._

La ville était silencieuse pour un dimanche. Quelques bruits par-ci par-là, rien du côté du marché. Avec cette pluie, il n'était pas étonné. Sous son balcon couvert, il était à l'abri. Les voisins n'étaient pas non plus particulièrement des plus bruyants, cela ne sortait pas du cadre des habitudes.

― _State police say the string of domestic homicides appears unrelated, though it could be part of a larger trend, such as employment, childcare, and other social issues facing the average family._

Il retourna dans la cuisine, fatigué d'entendre ces explications macabres. A peine tenta-t-il de toucher un des boutons que la voix s'interrompit.

― _Don't touch that dial now, we just getting started._

Silence. Grand silence. Le jeune homme ramena ses bras contre lui. Drôle de machine, vieille appareil qu'il avait acheté dans une brocante. Il retourna dans le balcon.

Soudainement, il fit volte-face, se tint à la rambarde. Ce bruit assourdissant était revenu, provenant de son placard. On frappait à la porte avec insistance. Une frappe avec telle vigueur que la porte vibrait de fureur, une rage paralysante. Son dos rencontra la froideur métallique du garde-fou. Les coups, aussi brutalement qu'ils avaient rompu le silence, le laissèrent reprendre sa place dans son appartement.

― _After killing his family, the father hung himself with a garden hose they had in the garage._

Il s'était étouffé en avalant sa salive, son souffle était à présent heurté, hésitant. Il braqua un regard furibond sur le radio, entra dans la cuisine en se saisissant au passage d'un couteau à pain.

― Who's there ?

Sa voix échoua dans le vide, sans écho pour la faire revenir jusqu'à lui. C'était ridicule, il en avait pleinement conscience. Ce manche en bois bien présent dans sa main le rassurait. Il ouvrit la porte du placard à la volée. La poignée de l'autre côté heurta le mur, écrasée entre lui et le battant.

Rien. Rien d'autre qu'un papier jauni par le temps.

"My voice, can you hear it ?"

On avait inscrit le chiffre _20_ sous cette simple question. Question absurde écrite il devait y avoir des années à en juger la qualité du papier et de l'encre pâle. Il froissa le post-it d'un poing rageur, le nichant au creux de sa paume avant de le jeter dans la corbeille. Il reposa le couteau là où il avait repris pour ensuite éteindre pour de bon la radio.

Cette même voix moqueuse, parasite, stoppa son geste.

― _Don't touch that dial now, we just getting started._

Il entendit des tuyaux au-dessus de sa tête grincer sinistrement, avec un gémissement d'agonie. Sa respiration se coupa dans son inspiration, les frappes reprenaient, plus fortes que jamais. De l'entrée, il voyait la porte de la salle de bain vibrer à son tour, contenir toute cette rage. Il ne sut pour quelle raison il marcha vers elle. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait, il était convaincu qu'il arriverait à s'en sortir.

Rien. Rien dans la salle de bain. Rien à part un autre post-it.

"You can't trust the tap water.

This sign, can you read it ?"

 _48_. Un autre chiffre accompagnait ces deux phrases dont le sens échappait totalement au jeune homme. Un cri lui échappa en se tournant. Sur le mur de sa salle de bain, peint en un rouge vif, dégoulinant le long du carrelage.

 **I'll wait forever if you'll just come to me.**

Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain, fit claquer la porte en la fermant derrière lui. Il trébucha en traversant le couloir pour retourner dans l'entrée, sa main saisit la plinthe en bois qu'il n'avait pas encore installée dans le couloir, l'autre prenant appui sur le mur opposé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'étalage de bouteilles d'alcool au sol, toutes vidées, carcasses de verre. Au-dessus d'elle, cette inscription peinte en rouge, aussi fraîchement faite que celle dans la salle de bain.

 **You got fired, so you drowned your sorrow in booze.**

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Un marteau invisible martelait sa tête de manière lancinante. Cette impression s'intensifiait. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un filet d'air inaudible, à peine assez pour oxygéner son cerveau. Son visage était trempé de sueur. Les rideaux de son salon claquèrent à l'ouverture des portes-fenêtres, un vent froid s'engouffrait dans l'appartement sans parvenir à l'atteindre, lui. La chaleur l'étouffait.

Ses yeux furent attirés par le bruit des portes-fenêtres contre le mur. Cette peinture rouge, du moins il espérait encore que c'en était, le menaçait sans équivoque.

 **You've been chosen.**

De là, il entendit la voix de la radio.

Parasite. Radicale. Tranchante. Un bourreau.

― _No turning back now._

Et ce troisième post-it, déposé à ses pieds, amenée jusque là par le vent comme une feuille morte…

"Look behind you. "

 _63_. Encore un chiffre. Était-ce cette sueur glaciale ou le sifflement derrière lui qui le faisait trembler ? Complètement paralysé, il ne put se défaire de cette masse ténébreuse qui jaillit derrière lui. Il reprit trop tardivement la maîtrise de son propre corps.

Le cri d'effroi et de douleur glaça les sangs des spectateurs qui hurlèrent d'emblée, plus fort encore.

 **.**

« That's one of the most impressive horror movies ever produced since Silent Hill. That's a… "

― Coupe Zoro, ou change de station. J'en peux plus de ces conneries.

Le conducteur abdiqua. Lui aussi, il en avait soupé de l'anglais et de ce film pour aujourd'hui. Il l'avait vu pour faire plaisir à son amant. Il n'était pas très film d'horreur. Plus film de samouraïs.

― Félicitation pour ton premier succès, lança avec ironie Zoro. Good job, Sanji !

Le blondinet eut un coup d'œil furibond vers son compagnon.

― Anyway, I'm sick of it, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, avec ce manque de naturel exagéré volontairement. Avec l'argent que ça m'a rapporté, je peux enfin ouvrir mon restaurant à Londres. On verra pour Paris ensuite.

― A la bonne heure, je vais enfin ne plus avoir à supporter ces fan-girls hystériques.

― Justement, je crois que c'est elles qui vont me manquer le plus.

Ce fut à Zoro de darder un regard mauvais vers Sanji et son sourire parfaitement narquois qui contrastait avec ce visage d'ange.

― Ne t'en fais pas, foutu marimo, la hype de ce film va retomber aussitôt qu'une autre grosse production britannique ou américaine sera apparue. C'est bientôt l'été, les blockbusters vont sortir en masses cette année.

― Tu fais bien de t'informer… Putain de radio pourrie !

Zoro luttait pour trouver une station qui ne parlerait pas du film dans lequel son amant avait tourné ou qui n'était pas brouillée par les parasites.

― Laisse tomber, fit Sanji en écartant la main de l'escrimeur. Je m'en occupe, regarde la route et écoute ce que dit le GPS. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans les quartiers les plus craignos de cette ville.

― C'était une reconnaissance du terrain.

― Je ne t'ai pas cru la première fois alors je ne risque pas de te croire cette fois encore.

Sanji passait de station en station jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière se fasse entendre dans le véhicule.

― " _Dad was such a drag. Every day he'd eat the same kind of food. Dress the same. Sit in front of the same kind of games."_

 _Oh non, je ne vais pas m'infliger ça plus que nécessaire,_ se dit Sanji. Alors qu'il allait changer de station de radio, cette voix parasite, lassée, grave et profonde, s'y opposa fermement.

― _Don't touch that dial now, we just getting started._

Contrarié, Sanji se redressa, tourné vers Zoro qui l'observait avec le même air renfrogné.

―Ce n'est pas drôle Zoro.

L'escrimeur fut surpris par cette affirmation.

― Pourquoi m'accuser moi ?

Sanji se renfrogna davantage. Ce fut la conclusion qui s'imposa à lui après une poignée de secondes de réflexion qui eut raison de ses soupçons. Zoro n'était pas du genre à faire ce type de blague. D'ailleurs, il ne lui en avait jamais fait. Il le piégeait dans ses bras pour le garder un peu plus longtemps le matin, certes. Il le gardait prisonnier dans son étreinte bestiale alors que Sanji cuisinait, d'accord. Mais ce genre de crasse, pas une fois.

― " _Yeah he was just that kind of guy. But then one day, he goes and kills us all ! He couldn't even be original about the way he did it. I'm not complaining… I was dying of boredom anyway. "_

― Encore un coup du marketing ça… murmura Sanji. A tous les coups, c'est une de leurs idées à la con.

Zoro était plus réservé cependant mieux valait ne pas s'opposer à l'hypothèse de Sanji. Il haussa les épaules, sa poigne se raffermit ostensiblement sur le volant de la voiture et son regard se fit plus acéré, plus attentif.

― Tant pis, laissons.

Les deux jeunes hommes jetèrent un même regard dubitatif sur la radio, essayant d'ignorer cette voix, prédicatrice des événements les plus terribles dans le film.

― " _But guess what ? I will be coming back… and I'm bringing my new toys with me."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ces trois points signent la fin de cet OS ! Je vous le dit tout net, je n'ai pas fait mourir Sanji dans le "film". Peut-être.

J'aime ce genre d'histoire, une fin en suspense. On s'imagine n'importe quoi, dans nos petites têtes, alors qu'il pourrait ne rien se passer. Tout est dans l'ambiance. On a tous vécu ce genre de chose en écoutant les infos, le trailer d'un film d'horreur. Ce petit frisson, j'avais envie d'essayer de le reproduire. Si j'ai réussi, même sur une personne, je serai comblée !

J'espère que cette petite histoire t'a satisfaite, ma chère psychopathe préférée ! J'ai fait un ZoSan soft pour me focaliser sur l'histoire mais, promis, à ton prochain cadeau, je mettrais ce couple sur le devant de la scène !

D'ailleurs je comprendrai que beaucoup ai du mal avec l'anglais. Étant en classe préparatoire depuis deux ans, je mange de l'anglais plus que je ne le voudrais alors forcément, je ne puis jauger le niveau d'autrui. Sans vouloir vous vexer, il est possible que j'arrive à comprendre plus facilement que certains.

Si vous trouvez la référence, bravo ! Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas une chanson qui provient de la radio.

Mets une review, chère lectrice, surtout si tu as apprécié. Les fantômes et autres lecteurs dénués d'empathie, je m'en fiche.


End file.
